


Swords and Sheaths

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronn meets Ser Lyn Corbray's challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords and Sheaths

"Lost, sellsword?" called Ser Lyn Corbray.

Bronn ignored him and claimed a spot at one of the lower tables. He wasn't going to be fed in the kitchen like a child or a beggar. Unwelcome he might be by the Lady Lysa, but he'd earned a place in the hall. He'd risked his skin and spilled blood to bring her sister here and if the sister and her prisoner were unwanted, that wasn't his problem.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me." Corbray rose from his own table and started towards Bronn. "This hall is for Lady Lysa's noble guests and her loyal men. There's no room for lowborn scum here."

Bronn quaffed half a tankard of ale. Fine ale it was, not the swill they served in inns and taverns.

Corbray had reached his table. "Are you deaf?"

Bronn pretended to only now notice him. "Ser, did you say something?"

Corbray reached for his legendary greatsword, spoiling for a fight. "I asked what you thought you were doing here."

Every man had heard how Ser Lyn slew Prince Lewyn of Mad Aerys's Kingsguard. Every man had heard, too, of the grievous wounds Prince Lewyn had already suffered before he met Ser Lyn on the battlefield. Bronn longed to fling that story in Corbray's face, but he was no fool. There was no profit to beating Corbray and losing would mean his life.

There was another thing people said when they spoke of Lyn Corbray. He spurned girls and took boys as bedmates instead. Bronn gave him a smile. "Why, I'm enjoying the Eyrie's fine ale. There's enough to go around if you want to join me."

Corbray studied him and, apparently liking what he saw, removed his hand from his sword. He straddled the bench and poured himself a cup of ale. The men who'd been watching them turned away, disappointed there would be no entertainment after all.

Ser Lyn bragged as he drank, of killing Prince Lewyn, of killing others, of his excellent Valyrian steel sword. And as he drank more, he bragged of his other sword and of how many sheaths he had filled.

"You must show me this great sword," Bronn said.

Corbray was on him the moment they entered his bedchamber, pinning Bronn to the door with his body and kissing him hard. Bronn allowed the kissing and some groping, but when Corbray moved to turn him around, he reversed their positions. It was Corbray pressed against the wall and Bronn grinding his cock into his arse.

"I have a sword for you to sheath, ser."

Corbray didn't like to hear that. They tussled, but Bronn had drunk less and he preferred to think he was the superior fighter in any case. Finally Ser Lyn conceded defeat. "There's oil in my inner pocket."

Bronn located the vial of oil and opened it. He sniffed it, ever cautious, but it smelled harmless. Though not inoffensive - he didn't know why any man would want his cock to smell like flowers. He pulled Corbray's breeches and smallclothes down to his thighs and put the oil where it needed to go.

It was hard going and Corbray whimpered and groaned like a whore playing at being a maiden. "A fine sheath," Bronn said, when he was all the way in. "Worthy of my sword, common though it is and not famous."

"Fuck your mother, you son of poxy whore."

Bronn laughed and began to fuck Ser Lyn in earnest. Corbray took his own cock in hand and began to stroke himself in concert with Bronn's thrusts. He finished before Bronn did, and would have fallen if Bronn hadn't grasped him by the hips. He stayed doubled over as Bronn fucked him faster.

Bronn thought of withdrawing and shooting his seed on Corbray's face, but the thought came too late and he spurted harmlessly inside him.

Lyn Corbray staggered over to his bed as soon as Bronn let go of him. He was snoring before Bronn had finished cleaning himself up. Bronn took a moment to run his fingers along _Lady Forlorn_, admiring the dark Valyrian steel, before letting himself out of the room.


End file.
